Agua
by Sybilla's song
Summary: Tú y él se mezclaban perfectamente, tu agua lo potenciaba a llegar más lejos, hacías florecer sus creaciones. Al fin habías encontrado lo que te hacía feliz y yo no lo soportaba. KakashixSakuraxYamato


**Agua**

En tu personalidad siempre hubo demasiada agua. Agua salada, que te dejaba un sabor sofocante en la boca. Disolvías y unías perfectamente las personalidades de tus compañeros. Apagabas la ira de uno y te dejabas llevar con la tranquilizante brisa del otro, en cambio yo no podía mimetizarme fácilmente contigo, retrocedía, nuestra asociación sólo traía chispas electrizantes que escapaban de mi entendimiento.

Todo era simple cuando todavía no pasabas de los doce años, cuando tu fijación en mi todavía no existía, sólo guardabas tus ojos para mirar a tu compañero que te abandonó y que aún así, quisiste guardarlos un par de años más para él. Querías quemarte una vez más. Cuando tu figura de niña todavía no representaba un problema para mí, ni un arma de doble filo para ti. Quisiste ser la única para él y te olvidaste de que tú también podías ser alguien, esa imagen que tenías de ti misma fue lo que me hiciste ver a mí, no representabas a alguien en ese entonces. Al ser nuevamente abandonada por tu compañero, te volviste hacía mi para que el frío del olvido no te tocara la piel y congelara tu ser en una persona negra, sin embargo, al ser nadie, mantuve distancia y te ofrecí mi espalda. No te importó.

Trepaste sola hasta el lugar que te hizo famosa, sin mi ayuda, te hiciste fuerte y aún así me miraste una vez más para que sólo fuésemos nosotros, llenar los espacios vacíos que los otros dos dejaron y regalarme un poco del amor que le guardabas a la llamarada vengativa que alguna vez llamaste Sasuke. Él nunca te dejó tranquila, jamás supiste si él había vuelto a ser lo que fue alguna vez, tratabas de mantenerlo vivo en tu memoria y de vez en cuando lo visitas donde cayó toda su esperanza de vida con él y terminó por consumirlo vivo.

Muchas veces me pregunto qué es lo que realmente siento por ti, nunca sentí más que un apego que de un maestro hacia una alumna mientras estuvo él con nosotros, en efecto, eras sólo una niña. Luego te fuiste a aprender _ninjutsu_ médico y no te volví a ver en mucho tiempo, creciste y supe en un instante que ya no eras esa niña, pero aún así, no hubo sentimiento que moviera mi existencia. No sentí algo especial, hasta que empezaste a salir con mi reemplazante. Él estuvo contigo al no ser capaz yo de estar con ustedes, estuvo contigo en todo momento y te escuchó cuando no estaba yo cerca. Él estuvo contigo cuando empezaste a sentir que él era alguien a quien podías amar y serías correspondida, no como yo.

Dejaste de frecuentar tus lugares favoritos, incluso de ir a verme sin razón aparente. Fue así como me enteré de que algo había cambiado en tu corazón inexperto, comencé a cuestionarme y, en esos momentos de duda, experimenté el arrepentimiento de haberte dejado ir. No podía acostumbrarme a verte con él, a toda hora y todos los días, y cuando él tenía que marcharse indefinidamente, te sumergías en una melancolía que me lastimaba profundamente al no saber si él volvería a tus brazos vivo.

Muchas veces pequé soñando que él no volvía para tenerte solo para mí, pero tal egoísmo que hiciste florecer en mis pensamientos me perturbó y tuve que alejarme de ti por un tiempo relativamente largo, quería dejar de pensar en ti obsesivamente. A pesar de todo, jamás supiste lo que sentía, ni que tú fuiste la razón de mi partida, lo único que puedo articular en estos momentos es que piensas en que te abandoné como el resto del equipo y seguramente es cierto. Ya que cuando me fui, estabas con él en las afueras de la villa y fuiste lo último que vi de ella.

Tú y él se mezclaban perfectamente, tu agua lo potenciaba a llegar más lejos, hacías florecer todas sus creaciones. Su elemento era el indicado para ti, no así como el mío o como el de Sasuke, a ambos nos anulabas con tu fluidez apasionada. Al fin había encontrado lo que te hacía feliz y yo no lo soportaba.

--

Nota: Jugué con los elementos de los personajes, supuse que el de Sakura era al Agua. Y para este fic funcionó perfecto ya que Yamato, el reemplazante de Kakashi si no se dieron cuenta, debe ser del elemento madera y qué mejor que el agua para hacerlo crecer? :D es la misma razón por la que Kakashi o Sasuke no pueden estar con ella, según el fic. Ojalá mis fundamentos les hayan gustado y esto no haya molestado a alguien. Gracias por leer :)


End file.
